


The Road to Villa Mercedes

by Mekatt



Category: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekatt/pseuds/Mekatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butch Cassidy reveals his plans for himself, Sundance and Etta whilst they are in South American.  Meanwhile, Etta attempts to coax Butch into relaxing for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Villa Mercedes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> This story is a work of fiction based on the characters from the film Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid.
> 
> Many thanks to my magnificent beta Nextian. I appreciate your hard work and valuable assistance!!

"True happiness consists not in the multitude of friends, but in their worth and choice.”  
⁃ Samuel Johnson (1709 - 1784) British lexicographer.

Sundance spat out the dust gathering around his mouth and urged his exhausted mare forward. Droplets of sweat were running down his back and a couple of flies had taken up permanent residence in his moustache. As always, Sundance clung to the thought that Butch wouldn’t drag the three of them – especially Etta - out into the desolation of a foreign country without some sort of carefully crafted plan in the back of his mind.

He wiped his brow with a sodden handkerchief and wondered if lawlessness was worth these continuous days and nights of riding through the elements and the rough terrain, as well as having to keep one eye over your shoulder at all times.  
Sundance had pondered this many times as he and Butch were forced to jump from cliffs into raging rapids, or shiver through the bitterly cold nights of the mountains, but he always came to the same conclusion;

Lawlessness was the only damn thing he and Butch were any good at.

As he slowed up to allow his horse to negotiate uneven ground, he could hear the cheerful chatter of Butch and the occasional breathless chuckle of Etta, he figured perhaps circumstances could be even worse. He could be alone with nobody to watch his back and no one to care whether he lived or died.

**

They arrived at a place called Garcia Ridge just as the shadows of the canyons began offering them a reprieve from the heat of the afternoon sun. Butch had left Etta’s side to ride up front, eyes trained left and right searching for the purpose of their destination.

“Hey Kid,” Butch’s voice rang out. “Over here!”

Sundance nudged his exhausted mare into a canter, and arrived just as Butch was helping Etta down from her own horse.  
Nestled between clusters of hundred-year-old pines, there was a small cabin. It looked to have been hastily cobbled together, but appeared sturdy enough to hold off the elements.

Sundance hastily dismounted, grimacing at the uncomfortable sensation of sweat patches around his groin. He tied his horse to a nearby tree and joined Butch and Etta on the porch.

The heavy wooden door was stiff from months of neglect. Butch braced his shoulder against it, and after a few minutes of straining, was rewarded when it gave way.

The cabin was one large room. Furnishings were scant, but adequate, consisting of a rough wooden table with two benches to one side, and a fireplace with a makeshift stove and large tin bath tub on the other.

Butch smiled. “Well boys and girls, this place ain’t so bad. Quite a nice little set up.”

Sundance ran his hand along the dust and grit on the table, before wiping it on his trousers. “I don’t remember this being in the brochure.”

Etta rolled her eyes. “Well I don’t see any high class hotels in the area, so I guess this will have to do.” She knelt down and examined the dirt encrusted bath tub. “At least we can have a decent wash and cook up a good feed.”  
Impatient with exhaustion, Butch took Sundance’s arm and dragged him towards the door. “C’mon Kid. We should get sorted before it gets dark.”

**

When Butch and Sundance returned to the cabin, they were greeted to the sight of a cheerful fire and the aroma of one of Etta’s hearty stews. Butch passed around the whiskey bottle, sighing as the alcohol reached his weary bones.  
Etta dished up and placed a plate of food in front of both men. Butch smiled at her gratefully. “Etta, some day you’re gonna make some lucky man a wonderful wife.”

Etta smiled sweetly at him. “You wouldn’t cope without me Butch.”

Sundance put an arm around her waist as she placed his food in front of him. “Well... considering we probably couldn’t even cook beef jerky.”

There was silence for a few minutes as dinner was consumed with relish. Even Butch was quiet. Normally he would be talking with his mouth full, his words almost tumbling over each other.

Sundance eyed him apprehensively. It was about time to find out what why the hell he had landed in the middle of nowhere. “Well, what’s our next move, genius?”

Butch shovelled another spoonful of Etta’s stew into his mouth. “I’m glad you asked, Kid. I’ve been thinking we should head to a place called Villa Mercedes.”

“Where’s Villa Mercedes?”

Etta refilled Sundance’s plate. “Isn’t it somewhere close to the Chilean border?”

Butch smiled. “I do like a woman who knows her geography.”

“What’s in Villa Mercedes? A large bank? A decent payroll?”

Butch grinned. “Better than that. It’s cattle.”

Sundance pulled a face. “Cows? What the hell do we want cows for?”

Butch exchanged exasperated glances with Etta. “Did you know that we are actually sitting right in the middle of prime beef country?”

“This is prime beef country? Coulda fooled me.”

Butch ignored him and continued. “Remember the night we arrived in Buenos Aires. We had dinner at that fancy place in the center of town?” Butch paused, tapping his spoon against his lips. “San Tecento’s I think it was. Well I got talking to this rancher. He owns a large ranch in a place called Lobos.”

“I don’t want anything to do with workin’ on a ranch.”

Butch looked at Etta and feigned exasperation. “Would you just listen instead of being a wise guy?”

Etta frowned Sundance into silence and looked at Butch. “Continue, Butch.”

“Anyway, this rancher fella reckons that once a month there’s a major cattle sale in this town called Villa Mercedes. It’s about four hundred miles south of Buenos Aires. Cattle barons from all over North and South America attend.” He paused to hold out his plate for more food. “The way I see it, when these rich folk buy and sell their cattle, they’ll need a temporary place to put their money for safe keeping.”

Sundance’s eyes widened. “A bank?”

Butch’s grin broadened, his blue eyes dancing as he considered the possibilities. “Exactly. Imagine it. Overflowing cash draws ripe for the picking. Probably so much money, we wouldn’t be able to take it all.”

Etta smiled. “Sounds like a mighty fine plan, Butch.”

“I have this idea that we could set ourselves up as respectable investors from New York. We could dress up all fancy; spend a few days checking out the place. Even get talking to all the right people.”

Butch slung an arm around Etta. “And we can’t get much more respectable than bein’ in the company of Utah’s finest school teacher.”

**

Sundance reclined in the bath that Etta had prepared; a surprisingly unexpected luxury in the middle of the South American wilderness. As the clean, hot water began to wash away the dirt and grime of their travels and soothe his aching muscles, his irritability began to subside a little.

His eyes followed Etta as she worked back and forth washing their clothes in a small bucket; the room filling with steam as she set them to dry by the fireplace. Butch had disappeared outside declaring he wanted to feed and water the horses before he turned in, but it was more than likely he wanted to give Sundance and Etta a little space to be private for a while.

As Etta walked past the bath, Sundance reached out and took her hand. She smiled and knelt down behind him and running a soaking wash cloth over his shoulders and neck; humming in her soft, dulcet tones.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her into the water with him, chuckling at her half hearted protests. She smoothed his hair with a wet hand. “Where’d Butch go?”

“I dunno. Probably earbashing the trees.”

Etta chuckled as she snuggled in close to him. “What do you think about this plan of his to head to Villa Mercedes?”

Sundance yawned and stretched. “Whatever Butch reckons. He seems to have it all worked out.”

She stood up in the tub and stripped down to her chemise; dropping her soaking skirt and blouse on the floor before returning to lie against Sundance’s body.

“You know I wish Butch would find himself a good woman. He sometimes looks a little lonesome.”

Sundance kissed her neck. “He already has a good woman. Personally, I think he’s half in love with you. After all, you’re the only one allowed to ride on his bicycle.”

Etta sighed, enjoying the feel of Sundance’s moustache tickling her neck. “I wish I could do more to look after him.” She moved up to place a kiss on his mouth.

Sundance let out a snort. “I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” He began to untying the dainty ribbons and slipping the tiny ivory buttons of the top of her chemise. “But for now, teacher lady, you should look after me.”

As his mouth caressed her shoulders, Etta murmured with pleasure. “You’re always thinking of yourself.”  
“I never hear you complaining.” He parted the lacy material and bowed his head to kiss the top of her breasts. Given the restrictive confines of the bath, she carefully eased a leg over his waist to straddle him. Sundance groaned; his erection ready and willing to be satisfied, he began to awkwardly position himself beneath her…

The door of the cabin suddenly crashed back on its hinges, with Butch almost falling through it. He clutched a forgotten saddlebag and bedroom. He took one look at Etta and Sundance and grinned sheepishly. “Gee, looks like I’m missing out on all the fun.” He dumped the saddle bag in a corner of the room, turning his back to allow Sundance and Etta a moment to untangle themselves.

Sundance, his prick now left unsatisfied in the water, glanced at him in annoyance “You know, any other civilised person would show a little discretion.”

Butch shrugged off his jacket. He opened a bottle of whiskey and flopped down beside the tub. “You know it really is quite peaceful out there. The air smells sweet, and the stars are bright. I think we should probably thank Mr Harimann for giving us the opportunity to expand our area of operation in such a beautiful place.”

Sundance gave him a wry smile. “Oh yes, because we’ve always wanted to experience the delights of being chased by South American law enforcement.”

Butch pointed the whiskey bottle towards him. “Kid, as I always say, a man could do with learning a little more about different cultures.” He passed the bottle of whiskey over the edge of the tub.

Sundance slumped down in the water. “Well, I guess it couldn’t be any worse than being chased all over Utah by Joe LeFors.”

**

All three were quiet for a while, except for the sharing of the whiskey bottle and the occasional sounds of Butch absently swirling his fingers through the warm water. He sighed and slumped over the edge of the tub, closing his eyes to ward off his weariness.

Etta leaned over Sundance and held Butch’s face in one hand, softly tutting at the bloodied scratches zigzagging across his face and the exhaustion in his eyes. “You should look after yourself better, Butch.”  
Butch kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t worry Etta.” He grinned. “I have the Kid to look after me. Beneath the stern exterior and the moustache, he really does care.”

Sundance raised an eyebrow. It was true that he and Butch had spent many nights alone, hiding in the Utah wilderness after their latest bank or payroll robbery. It was dishonest to deny that they often they turned to each other to seek solace from the cold and satisfy those nagging human itches.

He’d always suspected Etta knew about these nights, but if she did, she didn’t mention it.

He threw back another mouthful of whiskey and sighed as it began to tingle through his chest. He watched beneath long eyelashes as Butch’s hand began to move unconsciously close to brushing against his thigh. He swallowed hard, trying to prevent that tingle from spreading below his waist.

Sundance pulled Etta closer; his voice was low and demanding in her ear. “And I thought Butch was the one who did too much thinking.”

“He isn’t the only one with ideas. And I think it is only fair that he help finish what he interrupted, don’t you?”

Sundance didn’t really know what to say to that. “If you think so Etta.”

She took Butch by the wrist, drawing his hand deeper into the water and laying it on Sundance’s thigh.

Sundance tried to keep his face easy as Butch threw him a startled glance.

“What’s the matter? I didn’t think you boys were shy.”

Butch’s voice was rough. “But in front of a lady Etta? I mean we do pride ourselves on being gentlemen outlaws.”

She reached back into the water, removed Butch’s hand from Sundance’s thigh, and rested it on top of his hardening prick. Sundance let out a grunt as Butch closed around him. He spread his legs further as he felt Butch begin to stroke him in slow, tantalizing motions and pulled Etta’s chemise over her arms and down to her waist, exposing her soft, creamy breasts. He kissed her, his breath coming quickly against her mouth. As Butch’s hand worked faster; his groin tightening, he wove his hand in-between Etta’s thighs. She let out a moan, sitting up on her knees and arching into Sundance’s fingers as they teased her sensitive flesh; moving in time with Butch’s deft strokes.  
As they moved faster in their desperation for satisfaction, water began to splash over the edge of the bath and pool across the floor.

Etta climaxed first with a high-pitched moan, falling back into Sundance’s chest with exhaustion. Sundance simply grunted, his head dropping back on the edge of the bath tub. They both lay still for a minute, recovering their breath, unable to move until their bodies were able to stop quivering.

As he opened his eyes, Sundance saw Butch getting up and heading toward the door; agitation written all over his face. Being a man who had always regarded it uncouth to pander to self-indulgence in front of a woman, he obviously decided to seek privacy to relieve himself of his own aching need.

Sundance looked questioningly at Etta. When she smiled and nodded, he quickly jumped out of the bath and ran to catching Butch’s arm as he opened the door. “Butch?”

He glanced over Sundance’s shoulder at Etta. “I…well…Etta…aw…you know how I am Kid…”

He had Butch out of his shirt and trousers before he could protest any further.

Etta stood up, her chemise falling from her waist and being left to float in the water. She stepped out of the bath and walked over to take Butch’s hand. “Let us look after you for a change Butch.” She pulled him away from the door and managed to coax him to sit on one of the bedrolls.

Butch sat perfectly still, he swallowed hard as his eyes devoured the curves of Etta’s body.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and leaned forward to stroke the greying hair at his temples, her eyes soft and encouraging. But Butch didn’t make a move to touch her. For all his thieving and lawless ways, Butch was an honorable man and Etta was, after all, Sundance’s girl.

Etta wrapped her legs around his waist and sat in his lap. “You’re a good man Butch; the finest I’ve ever known.” She kissed him firmly and sweetly on the mouth; her breasts kneading against his chest.

Butch’s hands finally managed to move and clasp her back. She lay back on the bedroll pulling Butch with her.  
He hovered over her on hands and knees, her legs still wrapped around his waist. He reached out to trace his fingertips across her collarbone, down over her breasts and across her flat, white stomach. “You’re perfect Etta. Just perfect”, he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

Sundance, who had been enjoying Etta’s slow show of seduction, became tired of watching on the sidelines. He slid his hands on Butch’s hips, taking pleasure in the way Butch’s hips bucked forward in surprise. His fingers reached between Butch’s thighs, finding his mark and working with purpose.

Butch moaned loudly and thrust against Etta’s body. “Jesus Christ, Kid.”

Etta squirmed and writhed beneath him, her body straining to meet Butch’s. “It’s not polite to keep a girl waiting Butch.”

Butch carefully positioned himself against Etta. Still feeling a little uncomfortable with taking her in front of Sundance, he tried to avoid her eyes; he slowly and gently began to slide inside her. Etta moaned and thrust up against him, her hips moving quickly to encourage Butch into a satisfying rhythm. Losing his reservations, his body’s need to be fulfilled, he began to move his body in time with hers.

Sundance had no such inhibitions. He took a deep breath and began to thrust inwards.

They were soon moving at a smooth and even pace. Thrusting faster and harder together they moved towards their final satisfying crescendo.

As they lay gathering their breath, Butch sat up and folded his arms in indignation. “Now you can see what I have to put up with Etta. The Kid’s always riding me hard.”

**

“You know Kid, I was just thinking. If we took the bank at Villa Mercedes, some of that money would be from the bastards who turned all those hard workin’ men off their ranches. Kinda gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling of satisfaction.” Butch sat cross-legged on his bedroll. He was clad only in the pants of his long-johns with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Sundance was stretched out in front of the hearth, his head resting in Etta’s lap. “Maybe we could change our line of work and become crusaders for justice and peace.”

Butch met Sundance’s eyes and grinned. Grinned that big ole Butch Cassidy grin; as if Sundance had given him the moon. “You and me and Etta; we’ll take ‘em all on.”

Sundance to stare into the fire. “We always have, haven’t we?”


End file.
